the_coexistence_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man
Peter Benjamin Parker was a high school student who, upon gaining spider-like abilities, had then fought crime across New York City as his alter ego of Spider-Man, hoping to one down live up to his heroes in the Avengers. While Parker juggled all his continued superhero duties with the demands of his high-school life, he was approached by Tony Stark who recruited Spider-Man to join the Avengers Civil War, putting Spider-Man into the brief conflict with his personal hero, Captain America. Parker agreed and was given a new suit as well as brand new Stark technology in exchange for his help, although Stark still did not make him an official member of the Avengers and had returned Parker back home to continue his own hero work. While he continued to try and prove himself as a worthy hero in the eyes of Iron Man so he could join the Avengers, Parker had encountered the illegal activities of the Vulture, who was attempting to sell his Chitauri based weapons onto the black market. Believing that capturing the Vulture would prove his worth as the hero, Spider-Man decided to go after the Vulture alone, with only Ned Leeds's help, while keeping his secrets from Aunt May, gaining the affections of Liz Toomes, and also trying to win his decathlon finals. Eventually, Spider-Man had learned the Vulture was Toomes' father and then stopped his robbery of their Stark Cargo Plane, resulting in Stark offering Parker his place with the Avengers, which Parker turned down in order to continue being a small time hero in New York. Shortly after that, Parker was recruited by Stark to be a part of a group that is called the Spider-Friends, as his teammates were former X Men member Bobby Drake, known as Iceman and new heroine Mary Jane Watson, known as Firestar. After their first mission saving Ned, Michelle and the others from the Green Goblin, they have become members of the Avengers as well. The Black Order had invaded the Earth and then managed to successfully kidnap Doctor Strange, which resulted in Spider-Man being dragged onboard their ship with Iron Man. Having rescued Strange and joined forced with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Spider-Man joined the other heroes in their attempt to prevent the Mad Titan, Thanos, from collecting the six Infinity Stones and wiping out half of the entire universe. Despite all of the heroes fighting Thanos with all their might, Spider-Man and all the other heroes were eventually defeated, as Thanos fulfilled his ultimate goal and caused the Decimation, which had then resulted in the terrified Spider-Man turning into dust, alongside trillions of others also killed by the Mad Titan. Biography Early Life Growing Up in New York Peter Benjamin Parker was born in Queens, New York City on August 10, 2001. During his childhood, Parker was orphaned by his parents and went on to live with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, the latter of whom died later in his life. Parker grew up and was educated at Midtown School of Science and Technology; there, he made friends like Ned Leeds, who became his best friend but was also bullied by Flash Thompson, one of his classmates. Battle at Stark Expo In 2010, Parker visited the Stark Expo and acquired toy replicas of the Iron Man helmet and glove, including Tony Stark's autograph. During his second visit, Hammer Drones began attacking the expo sent by Ivan Vanko, prompting Iron Man to fight them. One drone landed in front of a fearless Parker, who held his hand up in defiance. Iron Man arrived just in the nick of time and destroyed the drone, thanking Parker for his help before flying off to continue the battle, leaving Parker completely awestruck. (Iron Man 2) Becoming Spider-Man During his teenage years, Parker was bitten by a spider and acquired superhuman abilities, which granted him the proportionate strength and speed of a spider, as well as an uncanny ability to adhere to walls. Resolving to use his abilities to help those in need, Parker developed his own synthetic web fluid and web-shooters and chose to fight crime in the streets of New York City as the masked superhero named Spider-Man. According to Parker, the spider died after biting him. To keep his identity as Spider-Man a secret, Parker maintained his normal, unassuming lifestyle, refusing to join the football team or do anything he would not have done before. He used his powers to stop small crimes and save people in Queens. Since the start of his superhero duties, Spider-Man captured the attention of several news organizations and reporters interested in superheroes. Witnesses filmed amateur videos of several of his feats, such as quickly subduing a thief and stopping a speeding car from hitting a bus, and have posted said footage to numerous video hosting websites such as YouTube. (Captain America Civil War, Spider-Man: Homecoming) Being Recruited Coming home from school one day, (Captain America: Civil War) High School Life (Spider-Man Homecoming) Losing the Suit Facing off against the Vulture Being Offered a Member of the Avenger The Start of the Spider-Friends (Spider-Friends Assemble) The Adventures with the Spider-Friends (Blade the Vampire Hunter) (A Firestar is Born) (Venom) (Road Trip) Meeting the Doctor (Into the Woods) Further Adventures with the Spider-Friends (The X - Men Adventure) (Bring On the Night) The War with Thanos